Playing With Lightning
by KristenTheKittyKat
Summary: "Since Doc's mysterious past had been revealed, he hadn't been any less breathtaking or mysterious, unlike the lightning flashing through the sky above him..." Sheriff wonders why Doc is different from the heat lightning... SLASH! DocxSheriff. Oneshot.


_So after some positive feedback from "So Incredibly Worth It", I figured that I might as well post this :P Just try not to flame, people. It IS a slash, so you've been warned._

_It sickens me that there are little to no DocxSheriff fics/pics out there! -.- So I might as well add to what little there are :3_

**DISCLAIMER: Own nothing but the idea.**

_**~Kitty~**_

It was a little surreal once he sat down and thought about him. Not that he did that often, though. Sure, he was always "resting his eyes" by the old sign, but he actually did take his job seriously. Even though there was little traffic out at night for there to be speeders, he still insisted on patrol. He wanted to keep his friends safe from any danger of any form, whether it be a simple speedster or a whole gang of terrorists- not likely, but that didn't stop him from worrying about it.

He was thinking about Doc. The old car had warmed up in the two months Lightning had been in their lives. Not that he never smiled when they weren't in public. He was stern, not Sarge.

Sheriff sighed, opening his eyes to the headlights trailing along the road every-so-often. Tourists had poured into the small town after Lightning had made his racing headquaters there, so that meant more work for him. He didn't complain on the inside, but couldn't help but let a sarcastic remark shine through sometimes. He wished that Doc could be there, with him. But then again, he'd hate to be distracted.

Just a month after Lightning had graced them with his presence, he started seeing a side of the old racecar that he had never seen. A side that was happier, more at peace, and less irritable. A side that allowed Doc to open up, even enough to tell everyone what had happened when he had his crash. A side that told how he grew up. A side Sheriff liked, and wanted to see more of in the future.

Lightning flashed through the night sky and Sheriff allowed a smile to spread across his grille. The road had quieted, but that didn't mean thunder could be heard. Heat lightning wasn't a rare occurance in the desert, and it was one of Sheriff's favorite things about living there. It was magical and beautiful in his opinion, and he wondered how it all worked. Science had never been his best subject in school, let alone the weather. He didn't regret not paying attention, though. If the mystery was revealed, then there would be no thrill.

Then again, since Doc's mysterious past had been revealed, he hadn't been any less breathtaking or mysterious, unlike the lightning flashing through the sky above him.

Taking a deep breath of the warm air, he focused back onto the highway. That was when he noticed a pair of headlights making their way toward the sign, headed out of town. Sheriff felt his windshield raise in surprise. It was getting late, so most of the cars that had driven into the town earlier had either already cleared out or were settling in at the Cozy Cone. He hadn't expected anyone to be leaving the town at such a late hour, but then again, cars did things that never failed to surprise the cruiser.

It wasn't until the pair of headlights veered off of the road toward him did he realize who it was. He blinked as the bright lights were turned off, revealing a grinning car beside him.

"Well Doc, what're ya doin out here so late?"

Doc smiled gently, settling beside him. "What, I can't come and talk with my friend? You're always out here so late, and I figured you might be bored. Want some company?"

Sheriff smiled back. "Well, why not?"

They sat in a comfortable silence. Lightning flashed overhead again, illuminating Doc's frame in an unearthly glow. It remained there afterwards, which confused and shocked Sheriff. His deep blue paint matched his frame, perfect curves running down his toned body. He had decided to keep his name on his side, something that Sheriff was glad of. Something about Doc being proud of where he came from and who he was no matter what may have happened made Sheriff's engine whir with adoration and love-

_Love_? Sheriff blinked and tore his gaze away from the other car. He thanked his lucky stars that Doc was looking to the sky and hadn't seen him staring, but the question still stood. Why had he thought that he felt love toward the other male? Sure, he was very handsome, but Sheriff didn't really think of him that way, did he? Doc was a close friend, even closer now that his mysterious past had been revealed. They were just close friends, that was all. Then again, it didn't feel natural to be drawn to your friend who was the same gender as you were and thinking that they were the most gorgeous creature to drive the planet.

"Uh Sheriff, why're you lookin' at me like that?"

Sheriff tore his gaze away from Doc once again, his eyes unconsciously traveling to the others lips... They looked soft, and Sheriff felt drawn to them suddenly... He looked to Doc's eyes, which were wide. The police cruiser knew he was getting too close, much too close for a friend to be.

Then again, hadn't he just been contemplating where the line between friend and relationship blurred?

"... Sheriff?"

With a gulp and a promise to end his questions, he connected his lips with Doc's. He squeezed his eyes shut, fearing the look of shock and/or rejection on the other's face. Doc's lips were very soft, like he imagined them to be. They seemed to fit perfectly with his. His world exploded into light as he heard Doc moan, with colors and fire bursting from his core. His eyes cracked open, seeing Doc's eyes flutter close and feeling the other car push against him, kissing back.

Sheriff opened his mouth, colliding their tongues and moaning. He was sure that _that_ was love- _that_ was what pure bliss felt like. He knew that they were more than close friends- to him, anyway. Struck with the possibility that Doc may not think the same thing, Sheriff suddenly backed up, breaking the connection and bumping into the sign. His hood burned as he looked at Doc, who was dazed.

"D-Doc, I... I'm so sorry!" he shouted, flustered. "I-I don't know what I was thinking!"

Doc blinked. His expression changed from being clouded to something else that Sheriff had never seen on his face before. That was it. He had just ruined their friendship, and all because of his stupid emotions! He bit his lip nervously. "Do-?"

His eyes widened as he was cut off by Doc's lips. His engine stuttered, before revving when he realized that Doc _wanted_ to kiss him, and that the emotion on his face had been love. He moaned into the kiss, deepening it. Doc's own engine revved as lightning illuminated them, and Sheriff found himself being pushed up against the sign. Doc forced his lips to open and he explored the cruisor's mouth with his nimble tongue. Sheriff allowed Doc to take control, his mind reeling. Was this a dream? It seemed all too perfect to be considered reality. Being that close to Doc, having his lips on his, was something he never expected. Not that he wanted it to end, of course.

Soon enough, they separated for an annoying little necessity called oxygen. Doc drove forward and nuzzled Sheriff's cheek, breathless.

"Y'know, I think you're overdue for a check-up, officer..."

Sheriff smirked. "Are you open this late, Doctor Hudson?"

Lightning flashed again. "For you, anytime," Doc purred. They drove back to town and to Doc's clinic, where something much more beautiful and magical than the lightning took place that night as best friends became something much more.

_"When your lips touch mine,_

_It's the kiss of life, I know_

_I know that it's a little bit frightening,_

_We might as well be playing with lightning!"_

_**~Kitty~**_

_The song above is "Lightning" by the The Wanted. LISTEN TO IT! DO IT NOW! And there ya go! One of the only DocxSheriff stories there are! :D Meh, I could see this happening. Then again, I see slash wherever I look in the Cars movies :)_

_Daw, ain't they so cute? ^^ I love DocxSheriff! But, then again, I also like too many pairings to go into :P_

_Please review! And no flames!_

_**~Kitty~**_


End file.
